


Total

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim and Spock are stuck in sickbay.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 30
Kudos: 192





	Total

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set right after the “Journey to Babel” episode, which ends with both Jim and Spock injured. (This is presumably after Sarek’s left.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The lights in sickbay have mostly dimmed, the entire section clear save for two patients—the two most senior officers aboard the Enterprise. Their conditions are both stable, their prognosis positive, but Leonard intends to keep them overnight just in case. If he can, he’ll keep them longer than that—as long as he can before they inevitably start driving him crazy. 

At least they’ve both fallen asleep for the night, and Richards will be by soon to take over the gamma shift. Leonard leaves his office, ready to retire, but takes a stroll over through the main room for one final check on his patients. 

He almost has a heart attack when he sees his captain’s biobed is empty, but then he realizes just where Jim’s relocated to, and he sighs, because he might’ve known. Spock has also moved from his designated place. The two of them have met somewhere in the middle, both crammed onto the same thin biobed. They’re rolled onto their sides to make room, pulled up close, so close that Leonard’s quite sure their limbs have gotten all tangled up underneath the blanket Nurse Chapel provided. They share the same pillow, and when Leonard wanders close enough, he can see their noses are touching. 

They’re both fast asleep, as glued together as they are in most of their waking moments. In a way, it’s vaguely _sweet_.

In another way, it’s annoying, because sickbay is no place to cuddle. The panel above them is completely muddled, its readings dazed between three-quarters human and one-quarter Vulcan, amalgamating both life forms into one. They don’t make double biobeds for a reason.

Medically speaking, it would be wise to separate them, so they can be properly monitored again. But on a human level, Leonard knows that if he tries, they’ll only sneak out into each other’s beds all over, like lovesick teenagers instead of full-grown officers. They’re both gravely injured and vulnerable. Their mutual presence must be easing that. Leonard knows there’s something to be said for the Vulcan telepathic bond, and if Leonard found out Jim and Spock weren’t already bonded, he’d find a hat just so he could eat it.

Hopefully, that can make up for the space they should have between them. It also might help Spock to have his partner’s body heat, since he is meant for a warmer climate. Jim will probably get too hot, but knowing him, he won’t mind. 

With a sigh, Leonard gives into it. He decides to leave them where they are. He heads for the exit, telling the computer on the way, “Next time my patients get out of bed, tell me.”


End file.
